O preço de uma escolha
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi. Eu não fazia por maldade. Mas abrir mão daquele caderno seria como abandonar o que sentia...MxK, AxK
1. Achados e perdidos

**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: O preço de uma escolha  
**Sinopse**: Eu não fazia por maldade. Mas abrir mão daquele caderno seria como abandonar o que sentia...  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Ship**: M+K, AxK, M+D  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: amizade, angst, suspense, mistério, sobrenatural, crossover  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic inspirada em outra fic: "Yaoi Note" (desta que vos escreve), o plot foi total e completamente ambientado em Death Note. E Death Note **não** me pertence. Ah, irei mencionar outros j-rockers, só não sei quem será escalado! Nem tudo fará sentido.

* * *

**O preço de uma escolha  
****Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo I  
****Achados e perdidos**

Eu estava me sentindo nas nuvens. Meu bom humor era tanto, que quase escorria pelos meus poros. Hum, acho que estou exagerando... o que não diminuía a minha alegria em nada...

Certo, agora o motivo da euforia não era nada menos do que... céus, tremo só de lembrar! Meu empresário entrou em contato comigo e anunciou que conseguira marcar um show no Tokyo Dome.

TOKYO DOME!! Calma, Miyavi, calma. Respira. Você mereceu, foi uma longa caminhada e chegar até aqui foi tudo, menos fácil. Ta certo que é o Tokyo Dome... o TOKYO DOME! Repita comigo: Tokyo Dome... na minha carreira solo!

K'so. Surtar no meio da rua não é nada bom. Imagina as manchetes. No mínimo teria que dar adeus ao show recém marcado.

Bem, após o telefonema minha vida já começou a mudar. A staff foi contatada pela organização do evento, apesar do show estar marcado para dali a seis meses. A venda dos ingressos já estava programada para semana que vem.

Eu tinha que me preparar física e psicologicamente. Teria que enfrentar dezenas de entrevistas, ensaios, prévias. Ufa, a atenção se multiplicara, e eu; apesar de não ser novato, não me acostumara.

Tirando essa simplória notícia, tudo ia muito bem, obrigado. Só me preocupava um pouco com a saúde, a correria não me permitia comer direito, e perdera dois quilos. Por isso, após escutar as novidades e surtar, achei melhor ir à um restaurante, comer algo decente. A ansiedade me obrigava a devorar petiscos.

Camuflei meus cabelos tingidos de azul com um boné e coloquei um casaco preto muito discreto. Tentava não pensar em Tokyo Dome, ou teria outro surto. E não seria nada agradável...

Depois de comer, me dei a tarde de folga. Tinha tanto no que pensar, tanto o que fazer. E não sabia por onde começar. Meu corpo estava elétrico!

Voltei pra casa tomando um caminho totalmente diferente. Fui caminhando mesmo, sem me preocupar em deixar o carro na gravadora. Não seria a primeira vez, e eu sabia que cuidariam do meu automóvel direitinho.

O outono estava acabando, por isso o frio já ameaçava congelar até a alma. Volta e meia esfregava as mãos, disposto a esquentar as pontas dos dedos. Era hora de andar com luvas. Hum, adoro luvas!

Er... e caminhava eu, todo distraído, chegando a porta do meu condomínio, quando notei o caderno caído no chão. Meu primeiro impulso foi passar direto, ignorar aquilo. Porém... nunca fui bom em resistir à curiosidade.

Voltei atrás e peguei o objeto do chão, surpreso ao ver a qualidade do caderno. A capa dura era toda revestida em couro preto. Haviam... hum... letras, símbolos, hieróglifos, sei lá o nome daqueles desenhos, só sei que a escrita no alto da capa era irreconhecível.

Abri, procurando o nome do dono, ou algo que identificasse a pessoa que perdera o caro objeto. Não achei nada. Nem um nome, endereçou ou numero de contato. Puxa, fiquei penalizado. O dono daquele caderno sofrera uma perda e tanto!

Olhei de um lado para o outro, talvez a pessoa estivesse por perto. Foi o que meu senso de honestidade ordenou. Seu eu perdesse algo, ficaria feliz se me devolvessem. Infelizmente a rua estava meio vazia, e nenhum dos poucos transeuntes parecia ser o dono do caderno.

Isso me fez decidir: eu fechei o caderno e continuei andando, levando-o comigo. Achado não é roubado, como dizem por aí. Se eu pudesse encontrar o dono, devolveria, caso contrário, poderia usar aquilo pra outra coisa.

Entrei no prédio e cumprimentei o porteiro. Tive que esperar alguns minutos até o elevador descer. Com imenso alívio fiz o resto do percurso tentando me decidir se deveria cuidar em pessoa dos próximos figurinos ou continuava deixando aos cuidados da staff. Decisão difícil.

Assim que entrei no meu apartamento joguei o caderno em cima do sofá e peguei o controle remoto, ligando o aparelho de som. Deixei-me envolver pela música de uma estação de rádio qualquer e fui pra cozinha dar uma olhada nas coisas.

Os armários estavam abastecidos, assim como a geladeira. Uma prova cabal de que eu negligenciava minhas refeições caseiras. Decidi que deixaria de me empanturrar com besteiras na rua, e passaria a comer decentemente todos os dias que conseguisse. Mesmo que fosse um desastre na cozinha, eu poderia encomendar algo. Era melhor e mais saudável do que fast food.

Sai da cozinha, passei pela sala para desligar o som, e fui tomar um banho. A água estava tão agradável que acabei relaxando e prolongando o banho por tempo demais. Quando sai meus dedos estavam começando a ficar enrugados.

Vesti um grosso roupão preto e fui para o quarto. Mal tinha entrado quando o telefone tocou. Me joguei na cama e alcancei a extensão. Atendi ao reconhecer o número: era um dos colegas da gravadora.

Estava me ligando porque soubera das novidades e queria dar os parabéns. Aceitei feliz, pois era de um bom amigo, que trilhava o mesmo caminho que eu. Logo, logo a banda do qual fazia parte estouraria nas paradas de sucesso, e talvez dividíssemos o palco muito antes do que imaginavam.

Conversamos por mais de uma hora, inclusive marcando um dia para sair e festejar. Claro que aceitei. Comemorar era o que eu mais queria.

Depois de desligar ainda fiquei um tempo deitado, olhando pro teto alto do quarto. Meu cérebro estava eufórico, injetando litros de adrenalina em minhas artérias. Dificilmente conseguiria dormir, e a verdade é que ainda era cedo.

Pensei em ligar para outros amigos. Mas eram tantos! Seria mais prático revelar de uma vez amanhã na gravadora.

Deveria assistir um filme? Ouvir mais música? Céus, o que fazer?

Foi então que me lembrei do caderno. Ora, poderia fazer algo útil com ele!

Levantei-me e fui até a sala. Peguei uma caneta e joguei-me no sofá, pegando o objeto que achara jogado na rua. Abri, olhando atentamente todas aquelas páginas branquinhas, nunca usadas. Haviam apenas as linhas horizontais, como os cadernos ocidentais.

Naquela época parecera uma boa idéia, usar o caderno como um diário. Como começar a escrever? Talvez com o clássico "querido diário"...

Ri da idéia boba. Pensei por alguns instantes antes de começar: hoje recebi a melhor notícia da minha vida...

Depois da primeira frase, as outras vieram com um passe de mágica. Logo estava escrevendo tudo o que acontecera, desde que meu empresário me ligara, até mesmo ter encontrado o singular caderno (agora transformado em diário).

Estava tão empolgado que enchi duas páginas inteiras! Mas me senti muito melhor, numa maneira de extravasar o que sentia. Enquanto escrevia, a empolgação parecia verter pela tinta e marcar cada palavra.

Terminei e observei minha obra. Escrevera bastante, e ao reler, a animação diminuiu um pouco. Reconheci mais erros do que gostaria e, na verdade, acho que troquei um ou dez kanjis. He, he, he...

Não que me preocupasse muito. Aquele seria o meu diário. Ninguém iria ler o que eu escrevesse ali, errado ou não. Fechei o caderno e deixei sobre o sofá. O dia estava acabando. Resolvi tomar um chocolate quente (oras, colocar a caneca no microondas e programar o tempo eu sabia...) antes de ir dormir.

Coloquei o pijama e me joguei sobre o colchão. Graças ao aquecimento do prédio a temperatura era agradável dentro dos apartamentos. Então eu só precisava de um edredom leve. Completamente relaxado, cai no sono.

oOo

Relaxei demais! Acordei tarde, por que não escutara o celular tocar, esquecido na sala. Voei da cama, jogando a coberta longe. Peguei uma roupa qualquer, afinal eu era Miyavi, e o que quer que eu vestisse seria normal.

Ia sair de casa em jejum, mas lembrei-me da promessa que fizera. Eu tinha que começar a comer bem, e o café da manhã era parte importante do processo.

Lembro que peguei algumas sobras de antes de ontem, joguei numa vasilha e coloquei para esquentar no microondas. Ficou horrível. Mas comi tudo. Alimentação saudável.

Corri direto pra garagem e... fiquei com vontade de chutar a parede. Meu carro estava na gravadora! K'so! Diante disso acabei me acalmando. Já estava atrasado pra entrevista mesmo. Ficar resmungando e chutando concreto não ia mudar nada.

Avaliei as opções: chamar um táxi ou caminhar até a gravadora...?

Claro que chamei o táxi.

Assim que cheguei, fui recebido com uma festa: a galera tinha espalhado balões coloridos, encomendado um grande bolo e muita bebida. A entrevista era apenas um pretexto pra eu chegar na hora certa. E não funcionara.

Fizeram muita piada com a minha cara por isso...

Pouco antes de cortar o bolo confeitado com uma foto minha (foto boa, tenho que admitir), já meio cansado de receber congratulações dei uma escapada. Fui ao banheiro me aliviar um pouco. Sorte que reforçara no café da manhã ou já estaria meio alto.

Entrei no toalete vazio. Respirei fundo, olhando meu reflexo no grande espelho. Saíra de casa tão apressado que nem maquiagem fizera. Estava com o rosto limpo! Teria que emprestar de alguém, pra melhorar a aparência. Não que eu precisasse, sem falsa modéstia. Mas a maquiagem já era minha segunda pele, eu queria pelo menos lápis nos olhos.

Tirei as luvas pra jogar um pouco de água fria na face. Quando ia abrir a torneia percebi que não estava realmente sozinho.

- Ano... sumimasen!

Ergui a cabeça buscando o reflexo do dono daquela voz, mas vi apenas a mim mesmo. Intrigado, virei-me, só então focalizando o garoto que faria meu mundo virar de cabeça pra baixo.

Encarei um par de lindos olhos negros, que dominavam o rosto um tanto delicado, emoldurado por cabelos negros e repicados, que lhe chegavam aos ombros. O desconhecido me dava um belo sorriso, com covinhas! Totalmente cute!

A primeira coisa que pensei foi: "vou morrer". A segunda, "anjos são realmente lindos". Ora, me dê um desconto, eu estava no banheiro da gravadora, levemente alcoolizado, olhando embevecido para um garoto estranho que planava a um metro do chão, erguido pelo par de asas mais imaculadamente branco que já vi na vida. Hum, não que eu tenha visto muitos pares de asas antes...

- Sumimasen - praticamente cantarolou - você está com algo que me pertence...

Céus! Ele veio pegar minha alma! Eu tinha certeza! A certeza praticamente se confirmou quando o garoto bateu as asas e se aproximou um tiquinho, flutuando. Eu, vergonhosamente, entrei em pânico. Quando entro em pânico, desmaio.

E foi assim que começou uma história bizarra e inacreditável, que me guiou ao dilema no qual estou preso agora. Uma história de escolhas. E o preço de cada uma.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A**: Esse é um presente para Pipe san. Por que ela gosta tanto de anjos e asas quanto eu... espero que goste, moça! Ah, e capa da fic on em meu profile!


	2. Novos achados

**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: O preço de uma escolha  
**Sinopse**: Eu não fazia por maldade. Mas abrir mão daquele caderno seria como abandonar o que sentia...  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Ship**: M+K, AxK, M+D  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: amizade, angst, suspense, mistério, sobrenatural, crossover  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic inspirada em outra fic: "Yaoi Note" (desta que vos escreve), o plot foi total e completamente ambientado em Death Note. E Death Note **não** me pertence, mas o **Yaoi Note** sim.. Ah, irei mencionar outros j-rockers, só não sei quem será escalado! Nem tudo fará sentido.

* * *

**O preço de uma escolha  
****Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo II  
****Novos achados**

Me espreguicei lenta e longamente por alguns segundos antes de recuperar a consciência por completo e perceber que eu não estava em minha casa. Estava deitado no divã de uma das salas privativas da gravadora.

Sentei-me rapidamente, lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

Olhei para Daigo, parado ao lado de uma das janelas, fumando um cigarro e me fitando preocupado.

- Aa, acho que sim.

Ele riu e se aproximou:

- Não acredito que você tombou com tão pouco álcool. Sorte sua que Saga o encontrou no banheiro.

Franzi as sobrancelhas diante da acusação camuflada. Eu não passara mal por causa da bebida! Fora por causa de uma alucinação com um anjo. Hum... teria a bebida algo a ver com aquilo? Meio em dúvida, resmunguei:

- Não foi a cerveja. Não acuse sem saber. Foi outra coisa. - afirmei sem entrar em detalhes. Não ia começar a falar em ilusões angelicais. Ele nunca acreditaria em mim.

Daigo levantou a mão esquerda em sinal de paz enquanto levava o cigarro aos lábios para tragar.

- Gomen nasai.

K'so! O pedido de desculpas não fora dito pelo meu amigo. Não era a voz dele... engoli em seco e olhei para o outro lado do quarto. E ali estava ele. O garoto do banheiro, flutuando erguido do chão pelas lindas asas.

Apontei incrédulo:

- Lá!

Daigo virou-se rápido, arregalando os olhos.

- Nani? Nani?

- Lá! - era tudo o que eu conseguia dizer, enquanto apontava o anjo com o meu indicador trêmulo. - LÁ!

- Miyavi isso não tem graça. Desculpe se não tenho um senso de humor tão sofisticado quanto o seu. - afirmou aborrecido. Em choque, saquei que Daigo não podia ver o terceiro integrante da sala. - Mas já que está bem a ponto de fazer piada, posso ir embora.

Saiu do quarto tão rápido que nem tive tempo de pedir desculpas ou esclarecer o que estava acontecendo. Mas esclarecer como? Dizer que minha alucinação se prolongava?

Estava com os olhos fixos na porta por onde meu amigo saíra, quando captei um movimento. O estranho ser batia as asas e avançava em minha direção. Imediatamente estiquei os braços e ordenei:

- Paradinho aí! Não dê nem mais um passo! - franzi as sobrancelhas com o que dissera. Resolvi concertar. - Não dê nenhuma flutuada.

Ele me enviou aquele lindo sorriso outra vez, e eu me derreti. Adoro covinhas! Senti um forte desejo de puxar aquelas bochechas, mas resisti bravamente. Por motivos óbvios.

- Ele não pode me ver! - afirmou calmamente.

- Quem é você? O que é você? O que quer de mim? - comecei a bombardeá-lo de perguntas. Ele abriu a boca pra responder, ao mesmo tempo em que vinha pra mais perto. Novamente ergui os braços fazendo-o parar o avanço. - Responda daí, sim?

- Hai. Eu estou procurando o meu Yaoi Note. Sabe, perdi ele semana passada, mas não consegui encontrar até agora.

- Yaoi Note? O que é isso? Não tem nada disso comigo, garanto.

O garoto balançou a cabeça:

- Eu só encontrei por que Uruha sentiu o cheiro dele por aqui. E acabamos vindo até você. Poderia me devolver, por favor? Pra eu poder voltar pra casa.

Ao ouvir a explicação fiquei tão aliviado, que ri baixinho. Recostei-me na cama, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Decididamente estava alucinando. E que devaneio interessante era o meu! Não era nenhum anjo da morte, era apenas uma coisa com Bishonen e Yaoi Notes (fosse lá o que fosse aquilo).

Não precisava ser psicólogo pra entender o lance. Acompanhe comigo: eu tivera uma notícia incrível no dia anterior, e desde então as pressões haviam começado. A atenção sobre mim triplicara, e todos, inclusive eu, cobravam um desempenho perfeito dali pra frente.

Era muita coisa pra eu suportar e, portanto, devia estar surtando. Resolvi que só precisava ignorar aquela miragem falante por algum tempo. Conseqüentemente meu inconsciente me alertava pra tomar mais cuidado e relaxar. Assim que tudo se acalmasse as ilusões sumiriam.

- Hai, hai. - sorri benevolente. - Pode ficar por aí o quanto quiser. Vigie meu sono enquanto me recupero do desgaste.

Fechei os olhos devagar, observando a reação da "ilusão de ótica". A expressão dele se tornou surpresa, depois triste. Foi tão espontâneo e verdadeiro que quase me fez mudar de idéia quanto a estar alucinando.

Quase.

oOo

Fiquei mais um tempo descansando até resolver sair da sala. A maioria das pessoas já estava envolvida em algum tipo de atividade por isso desisti de procurar Daigo e me desculpar pelo incidente de mais cedo. Teria que inventar algo pra ele, pois não podia simplesmente anunciar a visão angelical.

Fui procurar minha staff, pensando em tudo o que teria que fazer, que preparar. O tempo todo era seguido pelo garoto, que flutuava alguns passos atrás de mim. Não tentava puxar conversa.

Quando o dia acabou pude voltar pra casa. Entrei no carro, olhando pra ver se a ilusão estava atrás de mim, e estava. Literalmente bem acomodada no banco de trás. Me enviou um dos sorrisos fofos, que me desarmavam, mas não disse nada.

Suspirei resignado. Podia me acostumar com aquilo. Desde que minha psicose não evoluísse a níveis agressivos, não haveria perigo pra ninguém.

Cheguei em casa aliviado. Nada melhor do que o lar! Pensei no que fazer: tomar banho ou preparar algo pra comer? Decidi pelo banho.

Estava passando pela sala quando vi o meu novo diário jogado sobre o sofá. A ilusão viu também. Ele riu animado e apontou:

- É o meu Yaoi Note, Uruha! - olhou-me firme antes de continuar - Okaette onegai shimasu!

Franzi as sobrancelhas intrigado: - Isso é um Yaoi Note? – peguei o caderno - Ne, meu nome não é Uruha.

- Ah, mas eu não estava falando com você. Pode me devolver, onegai? Daí eu vou embora e você nunca mais me verá!

Olhei para o caderno que encontrara no dia anterior. As coisas estavam começando a fugir um pouquinho do controle. Desde quando tenho uma imaginação assim tão fértil? E pelo visto meu amiguinho imaginário também tinha lá suas ilusões. Quem seria Uruha?

- E se eu não quiser devolver?

Ele arregalou os olhos chocado: - Se você não me devolver nunca mais poderei voltar pra casa!

Balancei a mão e coloquei o caderno de volta no sofá.

- Vou tomar um banho, e pensarei no seu pedido. Até lá não mexa no caderno.

Ele apenas me olhou com aqueles olhos brilhantes e suplicantes, mas não disse nada. Sai da sala direto para o banheiro. Ainda agia como se tudo não passasse de um surto mental. Criativo, admito, mas nem um pouco real.

Tomei um longo banho, pensando na história do Yaoi Note. Tinha que rir. Por que justamente um Yaoi? Por que nada hetero? Talvez outra indicação do meu inconsciente? Daigo estava mexendo comigo, admiti. K'so, notei que meus dedos começavam a enrugar, eu demorara demais embaixo do chuveiro, pra variar.

Sai do banho e fui para o quarto. Não ia desfilar de roupão na frente daquele estranho (mesmo achando que era uma ilusão). Me sequei e coloquei um pijama de flanela, apesar do apartamento estar aquecido.

Voltei pra sala e não vi mais o garoto. Corri pra olhar o tal Yaoi Note, mas ele estava no mesmo lugar em que o deixara, intocado. Estranho.

Teria me curado do surto? As ilusões haviam acabado? Tão simples assim? Infelizmente nada na minha vida era simples. Ouvi uma risadinha esquisita... que parecia vir de trás do sofá.

Andei cheio de precauções até lá. Quase cai pra trás com o que vi: o garoto estava com as asas espremidas, encostado na parte de trás da poltrona, com uma expressão... bêbada! A frente dele, três das garrafas de Whisky, que reconheci serem do meu mini bar, estavam abertas e vazias!

E, mais surpreendentemente ainda, um caderno idêntico ao que eu encontrara, permanecia largado à esquerda do meu visitante.

Eu não sabia o que fazer: se brigava com ele por ter mexido nas minhas coisas, por ter esvaziado tão rápido três das minhas melhores garrafas de Johnnie Walker Black, importadas. Ou se o socorria em vista do estado de quase coma alcoólico.

Acabei não fazendo nada daquilo. Não resisti a tentação de pegar o outro caderno. Algo sobrenatural me intrigava. Foi mais uma das escolhas que fiz, com as quais teria de arcar com as conseqüências.

Pus-me de cócoras, lançando um olhar reprovador para o garoto a minha frente, que apenas riu bobo, acompanhando meus movimentos feliz, feliz. Abençoado seja o álcool. Assim que peguei no caderno, um outro garoto se materializou praticamente do nada, encostado no sofá ao lado do rapaz de cabelos pretos repicados.

Surpreso, observei aquele novo visitante. Ele parecia mais alto que o primeiro, tinha cabelos loiros, com uma franja um tanto longa, e era mais delicado, quase feminino. Também usava roupas negras, com a diferença de que, ao invés de calça, trajava um short mais curto do que eu recomendaria. Também ostentava um grande par de asas, apertado contra o tecido da poltrona.

A expressão do jovem era ainda mais bêbada. Ambos estavam bem, bem, bem altos. Céus, teriam uma senhora ressaca pela manhã.

Esse segundo garoto apontou o Yaoi Note na minha mão e riu, parecendo achar a coisa mais divertida da face da Terra. Olhei do caderno para os garotos. A idéia de que tudo não passava de ilusão já não me convencia mais.

Posso ser classificado de muitas coisas, porém burro não sou. Acabara de esbarrar em algo. Algo grande. Tinha a minha frente uma nova escolha. E no momento acreditei que não me arrependeria: apertei o caderno entre os dedos e cantarolei:

- Achado não é roubado...

Os dois se entreolharam ao ouvir o que eu dissera, aparentemente sem entender nada. O loiro bateu palminhas animadas, antes de apagar. O moreno suspirou de leve e também se foi pra terra dos sonhos.

Eu sorri. Me apressei a pegar o primeiro caderno e escondi ambos embaixo do acento do sofá. Eles nunca encontrariam ali. Depois ajudei aqueles dois e coloquei-os pra dormir na minha cama.

- Espero que não resolvam vomitar. - apesar de reclamar, eu estava animado, novamente elétrico, sem poder acreditar que tinha dois seres sobrenaturais dormindo sobre o meu colchão!

Ambos eram bem reais, pude tocá-los, tocar as asas brancas... não estava alucinando, nem surtando. Decididamente, no dia seguinte, colocaria tudo em pratos limpos.

Continua...


	3. Descobertas interessantes

**Autor**: Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: O preço de uma escolha  
**Sinopse**: Eu não fazia por maldade. Mas abrir mão daquele caderno seria como abandonar o que sentia...  
**Banda**: the GazettE, Miyavi  
**Ship**: M+K, AxK, M+D  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: amizade, angst, suspense, mistério, sobrenatural, crossover  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic inspirada em outra fic: "Yaoi Note" (desta que vos escreve), o plot foi total e completamente ambientado em Death Note. E Death Note **não** me pertence, mas o **Yaoi Note** sim.. Ah, irei mencionar outros j-rockers, só não sei quem será escalado! Nem tudo fará sentido.

* * *

**O preço de uma escolha  
****Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo III  
****Descobertas interessantes**

- Deixa eu ver se entendi bem. - respirei fundo e apontei o moreninho - Você é Kai. - ele confirmou com a cabeça. Eu sorri e apontei o loiro - Você é Uruha. - ele também confirmou a afirmativa.

Estávamos os três na minha cozinha, eu permanecia encostado na pia, olhando divertido pros dois, tentando fazer pose de repreensão, mas quase rachando de dar risada. Os garotos, sentados à mesa, mantinham as cabeças baixas, parecendo sentir muito. Não podia ser mais fofo.

- Bem feito. - ri finalmente - Isso que dá encher a cara sem estar acostumado.

- Chigau! - Uruha me fitou mais do que depressa - Eu estou acostumado, mas a bebida de onde viemos é mais fraca.

- Hum. E você me diz que bebeu sozinho dois litros e meio do meu whisky antes de tombar? Acredito que seja bom de copo, já que Kai apagou com meio litro.

O referido ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa. Percebi que o café estava pronto, enchi duas xícaras e estendi pra eles. Não dei remédio pra dor de cabeça, por que não sabia se era benéfico a eles, ou se poderia fazer mal.

Evidentemente eu estava considerando firmemente a parte da história em que os dois tinham asas e, sem dúvida alguma, não eram desse mundo.

- Ne, a verdade é que nós não comemos nada desde que chegamos aqui. Aquele treco caiu no estômago e fez um estrago.

Esfreguei as mãos um tanto ressabiado: - Isso significa que vocês têm estômago?

Kai levantou a cabeça e fitou Uruha antes de olhar pra mim: - Pelo que sei nossas constituições orgânicas são semelhantes à dos humanos. Temos que comer e beber. Alguns mais do que outros. - olhou acusatório para Uruha que riu baixinho.

- Então estão com fome? - dei um tapa em minha testa. Eles disseram que não haviam comido nada. - Posso ligar pedindo algo, já que não terei tempo de cozinhar.

- Está tudo bem. - Kai suspirou - Só devolva os nossos Yaoi Note e iremos embora!

No mesmo instante Uruha amuou. O sorriso deixou seus lábios e ele cruzou os braços num gesto que me pareceu um auto abraço:

- Ne, isso não foi limpo! Você escondeu meu Yaoi Note!

- Ah, ah, ah... - repreendi - Uruha deixou jogado no chão da minha sala. Eu só achei e guardei. Não fique preocupado, tudo o que quero é descobrir mais sobre vocês. É a primeira vez que encontro garotos com asas. Vocês são anjos?

Uruha balançou a cabeça: - Não. Somos Yaoigami.

Quase me chutei. Claro, Yaoi Note para os Yaoigami. Dã. Suspirei longamente: - E o que um... er... Yaoi Note faz?

Kai me enviou um daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos. Senti como se derretesse novamente e não resisti. Antes que tivesse tempo de responder, avancei até ele e com gosto dei-lhe um beliscão em ambas as bochechas. Céus, como foi bom!

Uruha arregalou os olhos e cobriu os lábios com as mãos, tentando segurar o riso. Kai ficou boquiaberto, sem dizer mais nada. Aproveitei pra dar um basta na conversa:

- Fiquem aqui, os dois. Tenho que resolver algumas coisas agora pela manhã, mas volto pra almoçar com vocês. - olhei sério pra eles antes de continuar - Não adianta procurar pelos cadernos, estão bem escondidos. E não se aproximem do mini bar.

- Aa... - Kai prometeu ainda sem jeito.

Uruha não pareceu muito feliz, mas concordou também: - Hai, hai.

Satisfeito, assenti. Ta certo que era cedo, e poderia me atrasar um pouco, no entanto aceitaria qualquer desculpa para mantê-los mais tempo perto de mim, ou mais especificadamente na minha casa.

Estava saindo da cozinha, quando ouvi Uruha comentar com Kai:

- Ne, você só mete os pés pelas mãos... deixa o Aoi ficar sabendo disso. Nós dois estaremos fritos!

As coisas estavam melhorando! Quem seria o tal de Aoi? Talvez um outro Yaoigami?

oOo

A manhã foi tão corrida que mal a vi passar. Esbarrei rapidamente com Daigo e me desculpei pelo comportamento do dia anterior. Não entrei em detalhes, mas ele sorriu, respondendo algo tipo "coisas de Miyavi...". Hum...

Meu empresário ligou pra me lembrar da entrevista do dia seguinte. Eu tinha uma agendada em um programa semanal da Sakura TV, que fora marcada há algum tempo, seria ótimo pra começar a divulgar o show.

Os rapazes me convidaram pra almoçar, mas recusei. Ia chegar em casa e encomendar algo pra comer com Kai e Uruha. Eles deviam estar mortos de fome, pelo que tinham me dito. E eu nem mesmo me lembrara de deixar algo pra que comessem.

Cheguei no apartamento e fui bombardeado de surpresa. A primeira coisa que notei foi um cheiro delicioso de comida caseira recém preparada. A segunda, o som das vozes animadas.

Marchei pra cozinha flagrando uma cena fofa: Kai estava em frente ao fogão, fritando algo em uma panela. Uruha ajeitava pratos já feitos em cima da mesa. Pareciam ótimos!

- Boa tarde... - cumprimentei, notando que eles não tinham me visto.

Os dois me fitaram e acenaram.

- Ne, Miyavi, espero que não se importe! - Kai sorriu e apontou a frigideira com a escumadeira. Tive que me segurar pra não ir lhe apertar as bochechas outra vez. Me importar com aquela cena? Eu estava adorando o que via!

- Não tínhamos muito que fazer. - o loiro suspirou - Encontrei uns livros de receitas na gaveta.

Aproximei-me e sentei-me ao lado de Uruha, de um ponto onde podia olhar Kai. Algo nele me atraía mais do que o normal. Eu gostava cada vez mais do sorriso de covinhas, da expressão que variava tão espontaneamente, do jeitinho fofo... tinha que ter a atenção de Kai, ouvir sua voz... por isso adorei descobrir mais aquela peculiaridade:

- Você sabe cozinhar? - questionei.

- Hn! Adoro!

- E nós gostamos quando Kai cozinha. - Uruha passou a mão pela franja, ajeitando os fios loiros.

Respirei fundo por um instante, antes de mudar o rumo da conversa:

- Enquanto você faz isso, me expliquem essa história de Yaoi Note e Yaoigami. Nada faz muito sentido.

Kai virou os bolinhos no óleo quente e começou a falar sem parar o que fazia: - O mundo sobrenatural tem inúmeras divisões. Nós fazemos parte do departamento dos Romances Yaoi.

- Na verdade - Uruha interferiu - estamos tentando. Somos recrutas ainda, e não nos formamos.

Kai balançou a cabeça: - Hn. Acabamos de ganhar os nossos primeiros Yaoi Note, para as aulas práticas. Mas eu perdi o meu... e vim buscá-lo antes que o supervisor descubra.

- Supervisor? - perguntei provando um dos pratos. Estava ótimo!

- Hai. - Uruha respondeu - São todos rigorosos, mas principalmente o nosso. Se Ruki sensei descobrir que Kai perdeu o Yaoi Note... céus... nem quero pensar nisso.

Olhei de Kai para Uruha, notando como ambos haviam ficado pálidos e solenes. A expressão de... medo em seus rostos não era apenas fingimento. Aquilo me deixou apreensivo. Tomei uma decisão: assim que descobrisse tudo sobre eles, devolveria os dois cadernos.

- Mas pra que vocês treinam?

- Treinamos pra ser Yaoigami... - Uruha respondeu me olhando de um jeito estranho - Acabamos de dizer isso!

- Não! - tentei desfazer o mal entendido - Quero dizer, o que um Yaoigami faz? Pra que serve um Yaoi Note?

- Ah... - o loiro relaxou - Um Yaoigami une casais. É pra isso que o Yaoi Note serve.

- O humano cujo nome for escrito em um Yaoi Note se apaixonara por outro homem.

Fiquei alguns instantes em silêncio, absorvendo a informação. Kai desligou o fogo e tirou os bolinhos dourados da frigideira, colocando-os sobre um prato. Observei a cor perfeita aspirando o aroma delicioso. Pareciam ótimos!

Uruha não esperou convite, serviu-se, mostrando-se mesmo faminto. Kai olhou pra mim, esperando que eu me servisse. Interrompi os pensamentos para servir-me e lhe fazer a vontade. Só então ele preparou o próprio prato.

Estando os três sentados, iniciamos a refeição.

Céus! Aquilo estava mesmo muito bom! O moreninho cozinhava tão bem que não pude acreditar.

- Isso está ótimo! - afirmei com a boca cheia, sem me preocupar com os bons modos! Voltei a encher o prato.

- Delicioso, Kai! - Uruha também elogiou - Você pegou rápido o jeito com essas coisas dos humanos.

Kai balançou a cabeça, satisfeito com os elogios e concentrou-se em comer. Repeti duas vezes, feliz com o que estava acontecendo. Uruha recolheu os pratos e os deixou sobre a pia. Ia começar a lavar, quando o impedi:

- Deixe aí. A empregada dá um jeito depois. - fui até o armário e peguei uma caixa de bombons, voltando para a mesa em seguida - Vamos continuar falando sobre o Yaoi Note. - estendi a caixa oferecendo para os garotos. Eles se entreolharam ressabiados, mas aceitaram.

- O que mais quer saber? - Uruha franziu as sobrancelhas - Devolva de uma vez!

- Onegai. - Kai pediu antes de morder o bombom e corar de leve. - Miyavi! Isso é muito bom!

- Hai, hai! - Uruha concordou alegremente.

- É chocolate. Podem comer tudo, se quiserem. Não dá ressaca. - ri um pouco, mas logo retornei ao assunto - Então se escrever o nome de duas pessoas elas irão se apaixonar? O nome de um rapaz e uma moça?

- Não. - Uruha engoliu o chocolate as pressas - Tem que ser o nome de dois rapazes. Por isso é Yaoi Note.

Eu já desconfiava daquilo, mas perguntei pra ter a confirmação. Se escrevesse o nome de dois rapazes, eles iriam se apaixonar! Meu sangue correu veloz pelas veias. No mesmo instante mudei de idéia quanto a decisão anterior: não ia devolver os cadernos. Ainda não.

Levantei-me de um salto, dando um pequeno susto nos garotos. Uruha parou de mastigar o chocolate, enquanto Kai paralisou-se no ato de levar o bombom aos lábios. Os Yaoigami me olharam preocupados:

- O que foi, Miyavi? - Kai indagou com receio expresso na face delicada.

- Nada... nada... - fui saindo da cozinha de mansinho, sabendo que eles me seguiriam ao ouvir o que diria em seguida - Eu só quero... testar esse Yaoi Note!

Se fosse verdade, eu ia aprontar poucas e boas com aqueles cadernos!

Continua...

* * *

**N/A**: Sakura TV é a emissora mais citada em Death Note. Ou seja, ela não me pertence.


End file.
